Granddaughters and Tennis
by reina shirahime
Summary: This is a story of Ryuuzaki Sumire's granddaughters and being involved in love with the select Tennis Club members...especially buchou and the ace player


**Authors Note: I do not own anything at all except for my brilliant brains and my computer. Have fun reading this fiction, it's fiction anyway. **

**This is my original story. No stealing please. **

* * *

The Seigaku Tennis Club members were practicing, preparing themselves for another upcoming tournament. Sumire Ryuuzaki concentrated on training her boys on how to keep themselves up against competitors. They have to try their best and enjoy themselves in the games. She had a lot on her min lately. Aside from the tennis tournaments, she had to look after her granddaughter, Sakuno. But she also has to anticipate something else. Hideyoshi Hino had written her a letter explaining that his granddaughter, their granddaughter, wanted to meet her. The grandmother ahe had not seen, her mother's mother. The letter swept an emotion through her heart. She hadn't seen her granddaughter, too. Not even when she came into the world. She can understand why her granddaughter wanted to see her badly because she too wanted to see her, badly.

Rei Hino walked inside the campus of the Seishun gakuen. It was her first time to be in a coed school and it was also the first time that the school received a student who is from the prestigious TA Private School for girls. Since it was dismissal time, many of the students were already walking hoe except for those students who have practices and a few who wanted to just hang-out and watch the others practice. Most of the students, who saw her, instantly recognized her as the girl who once graced the cover of a magazine and the miko in training in Hikawa Jinja were 

some girls go to get lucky charms. They also began to whisper. It was rather unusual for their school to receive a visitor from TA and her uniform was screaming her status.

Rei was having quite a difficult time since the campus is bigger than her own and since a lot of students are looking her way and boys were ogling her. It took a lot of effort to not lash out at the boys and reprimand them. Who gave them the right took at her with obvious attraction towards her anyway? And she didn't ask for anybody's attention, even.

As she was finding her way inside the campus, trying so hard not to get pissed, she bumped into a young girl who was running from someone. Rei was slightly surprised and quickly tried to regain her balance, however, the girl who bumped into her unluckily settled on the ground.

"Kya! Sakuno-chan, gomen-gomen. I told you so, don't run away from me!" A girl with pigtails and brown her made her way toward the girl who was called Sakuno.

Rei looked down at the girl and stretched her hand to help her up. "Here, let me help you." She said.

Sakuno looked up and gasped. Never in her entire life had she seen a pretty girl like her. She had the most beautiful face she'd ever seen: wide amethyst eyes adorned with long, long lashes, cherry red lips, a milky white complexion. Sakuno continued to gaze at the girl and only reacted when she saw the girl knit her brows together in worry and a little nudging from Tomoka who was already beside her trying not to giggle too much.

"Anou, gomenasai!" Sakuno blushed, embarrassed at her reaction, and quickly took the offered hand.

"That's alright. You're not hurt are you?" Rei asked.

Sakuno only nodded her head in agreement.

"Ne, I know you!" Tomoka squealed delightedly. "Aren't you Rei Hino? I saw you in a magazine."

Rei blushed beautifully and nodded.

"What are you doing here Rei-sama?" Tomoka squealed again.

Rei flinched at the title that the girl addressed her.

"I'm looking for the tennis courts here. Could you tell me where it is?"

Tomoka nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes. It will be my pleasure. Oh, by the way, my names' Tomoka Osakada and this is my friend Sakuno Ryuuzaki." Tomoka said as they began to walk where the tennis courts are. As they walking, the three girls continued to chat.

"Oh, you're a Ryuuzaki? You must know Sumire Ryuuzaki?" Rei said addressing Sakuno.

"Hai, she's my grandmother."

"Oh." Rei did not say anything else. The Ryuuzaki's were related to the Hino's. Her mother had been a Ryuuzaki but she never had the chance to meet her relatives on her mother side since her grandfather was busy running and looking after the temple and her father sis not concern himself of this. Rei was left to look for them and get in touch. Luckily, her grandfather wrote a letter to her maternal grandmother, to which she replied to let her granddaughter see her,

The three girls finally arrived at the tennis courts. The members of the tennis club were having their practice and some students, mostly girls, were watching them play.

The two Seigaku girls led Rei to a nearby bench where a middle aged woman sat. Standing next to her was the buchou of the Seigaku tennis club and a boy wearing glasses and writing something on a notebook.

"Alright, get some rest. We'' have a fifteen minute break but do not leave the courts." The woman barked at the boys on the court.

"Obaasan!" Sakuno called at the sitting woman. Rei, however, was obscured by some students.

"Obaasan, is the practice going to be over soon?" Sakuno asked.

Sumire Ryuuzaki looked at her granddaughter and smile. "It will be, soon" She said. Sometime, her eyes strayed and she caught a glimpse of a familiar face ion the crowd. The only difference is that it was younger but it still remained beautiful. Sumire Ryuuzaki's sudden silenced confused the tennis members and looked at the source of her sudden silence.

"Coach?" Kunimitsu Tezuka tentatively asked their coach who was still unrecovered from her surprise.

Sakuno began to look worried, "Obaasan…" she called. Everyone was now looking at the coach.

Sumire Ryuuzaki seemed to gain her composure, trying to keep her eyes from moistening. She looked straight into the crowd where a beautiful girl stood unmoving until she was properly acknowledged.

"Risa?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked? Her voice unsure, so is her mind if she really was seeing the truth. But how could this be? Her daughter died ten years ago and leaving behind a daughter she had not seen since. Ten long years, and now her exact replica appears before her.

Rei walked towards them but stopped short in front of them. She breathed in deeply before giving a deep bow and addressing the older Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki…san. Hino Rei, desu."

The older Ryuuzaki smiled lovingly and walked towards her granddaughter. She stretched her hand and lovingly caressed her face. "For once, I thought you were Risa. You sure do look like your mother…Ah, Sakuno-chan, come here, I want you to meet your cousin, Rei Hino."

Every member of the tennis club looked surprised. They did not expect that their coach would have a very pretty granddaughter aside from Sakuno. And they did not expect it to be Rei Hino, the daughter of politician Takeshi Hino.

"Nani!!" Tomoka yelled "Sakuno, you're cousins with Rei-sama!!"

* * *

**Pairings are more probably like: Tezuka/Rei or Fuji/Rei and Ryoma/Sakuno**

**Like it? Think it's crappy? Review..if you like.**


End file.
